The Tears That Fall
by CourageousHeart
Summary: MIMATO! Chapter 13 is now up! Separated when they were young, Matt gets a chance to see Mimi again. Will he tell her how he feels? Or let her slip away once again?
1. Holding my thoughts in my heart

Authors Note: This be a Mimato. *Grins* I just love Mimato. Okay So if yours gonna flame me don't you DARE flame me because of the couple I used. *glares* Okay you can read the story now

  
            The young girl placed her feet on the bottom step of the ladder looking up and the blonde boy already up in the tree house. She began to climb slowly an uneasy feeling of falling plagued her thoughts. She closed her eyes tightly and didn't even realize she had made in up in the club until she heard a familiar laughter and she opened her eyes. A pair of deep cerulean eyes met hers a smile played across his lips.  
            "You know Mimi you have a really bad fear of heights." He laughed and stood up holding up and hand for her.  
            "Matt." She took his hand and stood up with him, "I'm not afraid of heights, it's the falling from them part that scares me."  
            "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, besides without you who would I have to hang out with?"  
            She shrugged, "I don't know lets think. Sora lives three houses down, Tai lives next door to her, you live next door to Izzy, and you tell me there would be nobody to hang out with..."  
            Matt smiled, "Let me rephrase that. Without you I would have to hang out with them. Besides I would miss you too much."  
            Mimi smiled back at him, "Well in that case I'll just have to stay here!" She laughed and Matt joined her. She looked out the single window of the clubhouse and picked a ripe apple off the tree they were in, "Do you have some water?"  
            Matt looked around and found a water bottle and a cloth, "Yup here." He took the apple and cleaned it and gave it to her. She took a bite and he smiled at her, "Is it good?"  
  
Mimi nodded and sat down in a beanbag chair still munching on the apple. She casually stretched out her long legs crossing them in front of her left over right as usual. She looked up to find Matt looking right at her and she swallowed what she was chewing and raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"  
  
He blinked as her voice sliced through his thoughts and he turned a slight pink looking away. "Nothings wrong Mimi, I was just thinking." He bit his lip hoping she would buy his lame excuse. *Why does she have to be so pretty? * He looked back to see Mimi shrug and continue to munch on her delicious apple. He sighed with relief and grabbed a notebook off a small box that he always wrote in.  
  
Mimi raised an eyebrow, "What are you writing about today?" She questioned as she got up and sat next to him on her knees and leaned closer to him, her hair brushing slightly against his face. His face turned a light pink as he watched her read his song. She looked at him and gave him a smile, "That's a good song will you sing it for me?"  
  
He shook his head, "Its not finished, maybe some other time okay?"  
  
Mimi shrugged once more, "If you say so." She leaned against the wall and then the faint sound of Matt's father calling. They clambered down the steps, Matt helping Mimi down. They sprinted across the small yard to the door where Matt's dad stood. He had taken a day off of work only due to a serious cold he had.  
  
His dad waited for them to get to him and he smiled, "Mimi, your mom called its time for you to go home." He saw Mimi frown and smiled, "Matt will you be nice and walk Mimi home?"  
  
Matt gave an embarrassed why didn't I think of that look to his father and nodded, "Yup!" He said as Mimi grinned and linked her arm with his causing him to redden once more. She smiled as they walked off, Matt's father smirked shaking his head and went inside with a sneeze.  
  
"Matt isn't fall such a nice time of the year? I mean the leaves are so pretty and it's so nice you can wear a sweater with a scarf and cute mittens." She smiled and saw Tai outside playing soccer with a girl from school. *Odd... he usually plays soccer with Sora, Hmm Oh well. *  
  
Matt nodded and began to talk causing Mimi to blink and realize what was going on, "Yeah fall is a pretty time, but I like spring." Mimi smiled at him and then felt the pain of solitude as she arrived at her house.  
  
She smiled to Matt, "Thank you very much for walking me home, even if it is just down the street." She placed her mittend hand on the doorknob and turned it a bit looking at Matt's alluring blue eyes.  
  
He blinked and unlinked his arm, "Well," he said rather nervously, "I should get home.  I Gotta take care of my dad. See you tomorrow Mims." He waved as he walked away and as Mimi stood there watching him she felt the cold wind cause her chestnut brown hair to sway and snowflakes fall from the gray November sky. She felt a chill run up and down her spine and quickly went inside before she caught cold. Matt felt the snow falling from the sky and he looked back to the fading house that he just left Mimi at. He walked up his driveway and entered the warm house to find his father sitting on the couch a somber look on his face. Matt gulped unsure of what was wrong but assumed is was his fault.  
  
His dad patted the seat of the couch next to him and Matt removed his shoes and sat next to him, "Matt," His father began with a depressing tone to his voice that just 10 minutes ago was joyful, "I have some bad news for you."  
  
Matt automatically thought of his mother, his younger brother T.k, and his grandmother, "Dad what's wrong?" His father placed a hand on his shoulder, "You should call Mimi. She just called and she sounded upset."  
  
Matt had a terrible look of confusion on his face and instead of calling her he ran out of his house down the street while his father called out after him. He got to her house to find Mimi crying on her front porch, her slim figure trembling from her sobs and the chill in the air. He stopped and looked at her, his eyes cast a kind look as he walked closer to her. Mimi's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps. Her face was stained with only 5 minutes worth of tears and her bare arms wrapped around her frame holding in what small amount of body heat she could retain. Matt took off his jacket and wrapped it around her quivering shoulders, "Mimi? What's wrong?" He sat next to her and looked into her dark chocolate dispassionate eyes with his compassionate ones.  
  
She sniffled and hid her face in his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him, "Oh Matt... Its horrible."  
  
Matt uncertainly wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, "Mimi. Please tell me what's wrong.."  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Matt." Mimi began in a hoarse murmur, "I'm moving away."  
  
His eyes widened as he saw his life shatter into millions of tiny pieces from the words she spoke. She sobbed and He held her trying to keep back his own cry.  
  
************************************  
  
Matt stood at the airport with all of their friends. Mimi said her goodbye to everyone, everyone except Matt. He stood in the back, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, a sad twinkle in his eye and his gaze met at the floor. Mimi hugged him and he slowly hugged her back. "I'm gonna miss you Matt." She whispered to him.  
  
He hugged her tightly and closed his eyes for a moment, "I'll miss you too Mims." She pulled back as her flight was called and Matt felt only cold from where her warm body had left. She turned and waved to all of her friends and boarded the plane. As her plane began to leave, Matt walked over to the huge glass window; his solitary figure stood there, hands forced in his pockets once more. Mimi looked out the plane window only to find the rest of her friends crowding the window and a retreating Matt, pushing his way back through the crowd. A tidal wave of sadness hit Mimi hard as the plane left and flew her away from what she had known for 13 years. She watched as Japan disappeared underneath the clouds, as did her childhood.


	2. How things change

Sora came up behind him suddenly, her orange hair bouncing as she threw her arms around him, "Hey there." She giggled as she kissed his cheek. 

Matt smiled and turned around, "Hey Sora." 

She took his hand, "So are we still going out tonight?"

"Yup." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she smiled happily. 

Finally the school bell rang releasing them all from a day of torment. Matt walked Sora home and then made a mad dash for his computer.  He logged in and checked his email. 

'Hmm... Still no word from Mimi.' He thought sadly then began to sulk. She hadn't spoken to him since he told her about him and Sora. He didn't want to tell her, but he had to just to make himself feel better. He knew he still liked her as much as he ever did and though going with Sora would make it stop, but so far it hadn't worked. He still came home everyday and got on-line hoping to get something from her. She sent him her school picture and it was now in a frame next to his bed. 

Mimi sat in front of the huge mirror in her huge bedroom. She took the bobby pins out of her pink hair and ran her delicate fingers through it. She smiled pleased with herself and she got up and flopped down on her pink bed. She clambered up to the top of the bed and crawled under the blankets. She reached to set her alarm clock, but her fingers brushed a picture frame. She snatched it up and looked at it. A pair of ocean blue eyes stared back at her, the disarray of blonde hair flying uncontrollably on the picture. She traced the picture with her fingertips then pressed the to her lips and placed then on Matt's lips. How it had killed her when he told her about Sora. She was supposed to be her best friend, but how things change.  She set the picture back down and turned off her light, pulling the covers close to her as salty tears overflowed her eyes. She blinked and felt them roll in rivers down her cheeks.

Matt put the last necessary touches to his hair and walked out of the bathroom ready to leave. Sora sat on the couch in a royal blue dress. She stood up as he came and smiled. She linked her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked out. After he had dropped her off he walked into his room kicking the bed angrily remembering what Sora told him.

*Flashback*

"Matt do you always have to bring Mimi up?"

"I don't always bring her up Sora."

"You do too. She moved away and she's gone get over it!"

Matt winced and looked frigidly at Sora, "How can you say that?" His voice was bitter and cruel as he spoke.

"Its not that hard. Come on Matt I swear you love her more than me!"

"Maybe I do Sora what do you think of that?"

"Fine!" She flung open the door to the house, "Its Over Ishida!" 

*End flashback*

Matt got on his computer and emailed Mimi. 

Mims:

Hey I haven't heard from you lately. I hope your feeling well. So how are things in America? Everything's pretty much the same here. Sora and I broke up tonight. Thing is I'm not that upset. Wonder why? Heh well Talk to you later.

Love 

Matt.

The next day, after Mimi got home from school she got online. She read Matt's email and jumped for joy. She danced around her room and her mom looked at her with confusion. She reddened with embarrassment and apologized. She replied to the message and thanked god that it was Friday. She could stay on and wait for him. 

Oo aren't I a witch for just stopping? Part THREE coming ASAP!! So I need at least 3 reviews! Heh I dun ask for much


	3. When Doves Cry

Matt flopped down on the couch of his home and rubbed his face. It had been an extensive and nerve-racking day of school. He got up, walked leisurely to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. He sighed and closed it, then strolled back to his room turning on his computer. He logged on and looked at his buddy list. It was then he noticed it. Right in front of him was the sweetest screen name on the entire Internet service…PrettyInPiNk. 

Mimi heard the door opening effect come from her computer and she trudged over to see whom it was. It was too late at night to be frivolous as usual. Her eyes came to immediate life as she saw PunkRckr811 get on. "Matt!!" She screeched and sat in the fuzzy pink chair near her computer desk. She swiftly clicked send IM and it popped up on her screen:

PrettyInPiNk: Matt!

PunkRckr811: Hey Mims!

PrettyInPiNk: How are you? I got your e-mail sry bout you & Sora.

PunkRckr811: I'm aiight. No biggie, I'll live.

PrettyInPiNk: *yawns* Time difference sucks

PunkRckr811: lol yeah it does, but it's nice to talk to you.

PrettyInPiNk: You too Matt, I am gonna get going though. It's late.

PunkRckr811: Alright talk to you later Mims

PrettyInPiNk: k bye.

PunkRckr811: bye

PunkRckr811: love ya

PrettyInPiNk: You too Bah bye

Mimi logged off and Matt sighed. She always did that to him. Always made him feel as though she was in grasp, but then she would slip through his fingers like sand. He often pondered about what might have been had he told her how he felt, but then he remembered the pain he had gone through when she left and could only think of the heartbreak he would have suffered if he had. He got up and walked to his room hitting the stand causing an old notebook to fall onto the floor. Matt picked it up and traced his hand over it. On the cover in messy writing was, keep Out Club Members only! 

Matt chuckled there were only two club members and that was himself and Mimi. He would often scribble words down for the song he was writing just for her, but she always saw them and would ask him to sing but he wouldn't telling her it wasn't finished.

'Too late now.' He thought sadly, tossed the book into the trash, and lay down on his bed with crystal tears in his sapphire eyes. He got up suddenly, wiping the tears from his eyes and walked outside into the back yard to a small apple tree where an old tree fort stayed. He hadn't gone back in there since Mimi left, the memories were too hard for him to revive. He placed his hand on one of the steps of the ladder and began to climb up. He looked around and ducked his head being too tall for the fort now. He saw the bucket where they stored water balloons in the summer and would throw them at Tai or Izzy when they came along trying to get up. He looked around at the bare surroundings where beanbag chairs, pictures, tables, and a small cooler with food once resided.  

A soft yet sad sigh escaped his throat and he climbed back down. He blinked away tears and leaned against the tree, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his pants.

Authors note: Okays all I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, well it didn't take long, but oh well. Ill have chapter 4 up ASAP. I need 4 reviews this time!!


	4. Who's got my Back?

It wasn't fair; nothing in the world was ever fair! Matt punched the tree, tears blinding his vision. His thoughts plagued him and he shook his head angrily. The love he had held onto for so long was slowly falling out of his grasp. Fun filled reminiscences became a torture to bring up and refresh. His anger and frustration was broken when a gentle had touched his shoulder. He jumped and turned around to see his brother looking at him worriedly. Matt looked away breathing heavily, his hands rested open palmed on the tree. 

"T.k it's just not fair..." His voice quivered and a cold wind blew. 

"Matt what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"How can I when you haven't told me?" Matt closed his eyes. There went his brother again. He had all the compassion in the world, but he had never experienced heartbreak. His whole being had never shattered beneath him, or left on a plane right before his eyes. He was perfectly happy in his life. Star basketball player, most popular guy in school, and he had Kari.

"Teeks you wouldn't get it. Trust me."

"Matt is this about Sora?" His voice sounded calm, almost eerie.

Matt's grip on the tree tightened, "Why on earth would this be about Sora?"

"Well I heard about what happened."

"I don't care about her T.k. You just don't understand what I have been through."

"That's what you keep saying, but why cant you just tell me?"

He turned, angry, "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!" His voice screamed and he stormed off towards the house making long furious strides to the door as he swung it open almost ripping it off the hinges.

T.k stood there amazed. His hair swayed in the wind as a icy breeze blew and he hugged himself trying not to cry at Matt's unkind and cruel words. He walked hesitantly to the house and walked in closing the open door behind him. He walked into Matt's room to see him sitting on his bed, faced towards the window hands clutching the sheets on his messy bed. Takeru coughed slightly and Matt stiffened, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. Is that so much to ask?"

"Well your talking now."

"I want to help you Onii-san, but I can't do that without you telling me what's wrong."

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

"But maybe if you did then you would feel better, stop treating me like I am 8 years old and tell me what's wrong!"

"T.k I lost her."

"So it is about Sora?"

"No T.k someone who means more to me."

"Who?"

"Don't you remember her T.k?"

"Remember who?"

Matt sighed, "Mimi. I miss Mimi."

"Well why don't you email her then?"

"Its not enough Takeru. She's so far away."

"Well you can't help that."

"I know T.k that's my point! I love her but she's so far away!"

"Ahh so that's what has you all bent out of shape. You love someone for once that you can't have."

"Don't say that."

"Why not its true. You know she is gone, and you'll love another soon."

"I hope your right."

Author's Note: Okays I'm posting a lot lately cuz WINTER BREAK is Finally here!!  Poor Yama-chan. Well here it is part 4!

Laters!


	5. One Last Breath

Mimi got up and dressed quickly, ready for a day of shopping with her friends. She was finished to perfection, skipped downstairs, and sat on the couch crossing her legs. Her mother cooked in the kitchen and hummed a happy tune. It had been 3 years since she had left Japan and it had been months since she had heard from any of her friends there. She sighed and stood up when she heard the rapping at the front door. A blonde dressed in baby blue was at the other side of the door with a girl dressed in black whose hands were stuffed in her pockets and her gaze to the sky. Mimi smiled, "Hey Chrissie Hey Aira, how are you?"

Chrissie smiled, "Great Mimi." 

Aira nodded, "Usual." 

"You both ready to go to the mall?" Mimi asked 

The girls nodded and Mimi grabbed her purse and walked out the door. They went to the mall and shopped around then Mimi saw a booth. 

"Who would enter those silly contests?" Chrissie asked as she read the sign, "Win a trip to Japan for a month. Yeah right."

Mimi bit her lower lip and then smiled, "Yeah who would do that?" Her voice was distant and her eyes stared hypnotized by the sign. They walked past it and Mimi grabbed a slip unnoticed and filled it out in the next store as the other two looked around. When they walked by the stand again and she slipped the paper into the box and walked away feeling happy. 

Two weeks later she received a phone call, "Hello?" Her voice sounded cheerful.

"Yes is this Miss Mimi Tachikawa?"

"This is who is this?"

"This is Robert Malone from Dream Vacations. You entered our contest and won!"

"Oh gosh I did!?!" She sounded surprised

"Yes and you have a one month trip to Japan all expenses paid."

Mimi jumped in the air and squealed with delight, "This is so cool!!!"

The man on the phone went on to explain that the tickets were to be used by next year and Mimi agreed and told her parents. She was leaving for Japan in 2 weeks. 

Mimi arrived in Japan and got off the plane. She walked down the terminal and at the gate took a deep breath. 


	6. Suerte

Matt looked at Mimi as she exited the terminal and his knees felt weak. If Tai hadn't been there to catch him, he would have surely fell flat on his face. T.k glanced at his brother, "Are you alright?"

Matt nodded and kept his gaze on the angel walking towards them. Tai's arms left him and Matt stood by himself. Mimi walked right up to Matt, threw her arms around him and kissed his already pink cheek making it redden even more. Sora came up, "Hi Mimi!" Her voice sounded cheerful as she gave Matt a bitter gaze.

Mimi smiled and nodded, "Hey Sora. How have you been? You grew your hair out I see." 

Sora smiled noticing the irritation in Mimi's voice, "Yeah I decided it was time for a change…a major change." She looked at Matt a smirk twisted on her face. Matt glared in response, Tai coughed, and Mimi turned. He smiled, "Hey you forgetting someone?" Mimi smiled and hugged Tai.

"No just saving you for last." She smiled and he laughed.

The large group moved over and got her bags, then left to the hotel where she was staying. It was a beautiful hotel and Mimi tossed her bags on the huge bed. She smiled at them and put the key in her pocket, "Ready to go somewhere?"

"Where?" Izzy's voice popped up out of nowhere.

"I don't care, I just don't want to stay in my hotel! Come on lets see how things have changed!" She grinned and strolled out the door waiting for the others.


	7. Princess

It was going on midnight when Matt walked Mimi to the hotel. Everyone else had gone the way Matt should have went to get home, but he insisted on walking Mimi home. She smiled at him, "You wanna come in for a while?"

"Sure." He walked in behind her and she flipped on the light switch and sat on the bed, her legs crossed. He sat next to her and she smiled.

"Never thought you were ever gonna be able to tame that hair of yours Yama."

He smiled and nudged her playfully, "And we never expected you to dye your hair pink."

Mimi smiled, "Well I guess we both surprised each other."

He nodded, "Yeah we did, so how is everything in America? I bet you're the most beautiful girl in New York."

She laughed, "Oh I wish. I'm not really, its much more harder to fit in there than here." She nudged him with a giggle; "I really miss it here though. I remember always coming over to your house and going up in the club..." She paused and looked at him, "You didn't tear it down did you?"

"How could I?"

She grinned and hugged him happily, "Oh can we got see it for old times?"

He nodded, "Yeah, why don't you just come over and we can stay in there then we will fill water balloons and invite Izzy and Tai over."

Her eyes brightened, "Oh that would be so much fun! You wanna do it?" 

He grinned, stood up and held out his hand, "Well come on princess." 

She laughed and took his hand, "Why do you always call me that?"

"Because you are a princess."

"Really?" She smirked, "Then what do I rule over?"

He blushed slightly but Mimi didn't notice, "You'll find out eventually." 


	8. In too Deep

They walked out of the hotel and Mimi shivered from the cool wind. She wrapped her arms around herself then felt something being placed on her shoulders. She looked over to see Matt placing his coat around her and she smiled, "Thank you."

He returned the smile, "Your welcome."

On the way, they walked through the park and laughed about old times. They passed the pond, which was half hidden by a large willow tree. Mimi smiled and stayed over to the pond, Matt following behind her. She sat on the ground, setting the jacket down with her shoes next to it. She stood up and met Matt's confused eyes and she grinned. She turned around and walked to the pond and placed her feet in the water slowly and she laughed, "I haven't done this is so long."

"You mean put your feet in water?"

"No silly, I haven't been able to just walk into a pond without getting called crazy." She grinned as he walked over to her and she pulled him in the pond with her playfully, but he lost his balance and they toppled over into the pond with a splash. 

Matt surfaced to find Mimi laughing. He raised an eyebrow, "What's funny?"

"Matt I haven't had this much fun in so long!" She splashed a little water on his face and grinned. He stood up smiling and he picked Mimi up out of the water. He carried her out and set her down on the ground and she smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back at her, "Your very welcome." She blushed and looked to her shoes to hide it. She put her shoes on and they walked to Matt's house soaked, but warm.

They got to Matt's house and Mimi let out a laugh. Matt raised his eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

She looked at him, "Matt this place hasn't changed at all."

"That's what's funny?"

"Well yeah. I thought everything would be different, but this…" She held out her arms gesturing to the house with a grin on her face, "Makes me feel like everything is the same as it was 3 years ago!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Its great!" She took his hand and ran up the steps. Matt walked in with her and his dad came to the door. 

"Welcome home Matt." He looked at Mimi and raised an eyebrow. 

Mimi smiled, "Mr. Ishida!" She ran up and hugged him and Matt's dad smiled.

"Well Mimi Tachikawa… where did you come from?"

She smiled, "I'm visiting for a while."

"Well you sure have changed!" He laughed and patted her head, "Its nice seeing you again."

Mimi nodded, "You too Mr. Ishida."

She looked back at Matt and smiled. She remembered the photo she kept beside her bed of him. It was an old photo, but they were only 11 then and Matt's untamable hair flew everywhere as it did now. Matt took of his shoes and sneezed. Mimi snapped out of her thoughts and frowned, "Awe Matt I got you sick didn't I?"

He shook his head, "No its allergies."

"Your allergic to your house?"

"No."

"Then your sick. Come here." 

"I'm fine."

She frowned and walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead, "Awe Matt you have a fever, come on lets get you to bed."

"Mimi I'm fine really." He sneezed again and she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his room. He sat down on the bed and looked at Mimi. She placed a blanket around him and smiled, "Feel better?"

"I was fine befo.." He sneezed again "…er…"

She smiled and walked to the door, "I'm just gonna make you some soup. Don't you move Matt Ishida." She then exited the room and Matt sighed and fell back on the bed, the blanket still around him. He closed his eyes and sneezed again.


	9. Time flys so quickly

Mimi smiled sweetly as she walked back in, seeing Matt sleeping peacefully on his bed. She giggled and sat beside him, placing the bowl of hot soup on the bed stand. She looked at him, brushing a lock of hair from his beautiful face. She laid beside him, her eyes twinkling slightly. He stirred, rolling over slightly, wrapping his arms around her as though she was a teddy bear. She blushed and giggled lightly, causing him to awake, his eyes fluttering open. The weeks passed so quickly while she was there, and Matt was happier than he had been since she had left. The he rebuilt the tree house and he would often stay the night with her at the hotel. Before they knew it, Mimi had to go back home. Millions of miles away from him and Matt sobbed, he couldn't lose her again, the pain was.unbearable. Mimi frowned, "Matt I.."  
  
"I know Mimi.Ill miss you too" He said sadly  
  
"T..thats not what I ment to say" She said, looking at him and touching his face gently.  
  
He looked at her with wide eyes, "Mimi? What did you want to say?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
In the one moment, she froze, unable to tell him how she felt, "I..Its nothing Ill tell you later" She giggled and went back to packing her bags. Matt frowned and looked down.  
  
"Ill get the car ready Mims." He said softly, walking out of the hotel to his car. He started it and sighed, "How am I going to do this.. I.. I cant loose her again.. I WONT loose her again" He vowed to himself, slamming his hand angrily on the steering wheel, jumping slightly when the horn sounded loudly.  
  
Mimi's laugh could be heard as she carried her bag out, "Impatient much? What Matt are you so anxious to get rid of me?" 


	10. Its you

Authors note: This part of the story will be a song fic okie? The song is You by Switchfoot, and now I don't own it. So yeah guess that covers it! AND FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T FLAME ME FOR THE COUPLE I USE! I find it rude and uncalled for. Id like to see you write a story as long as mine and staying on the same topic- its not easy! *is done venting* Yes, I did get flamed for using Mimato.  
The drive to the airport was long and silent; Mimi looked out the window, her eyes dull and full of sadness. Matt reached over slowly, turning on the radio, only for a soft song to be playing, one he knew the words to so very well.  
  
There's always something in the way There's always something getting through But it's not me Its you  
  
Sometimes Ignorance reads true Hope is not in what I know It's not in me It's in you  
  
It's all I know. It's all I know.  
  
Mimi listened to the words carefully, the tears in her eyes once again but she angrily wiped them away. Matt glanced over to her with his caring, deep blue eyes and forced a smile on his face, "Hey Mims.Cheer up." He chuckled and removed his hand before putting his attention back onto the road they were driving on.  
  
I found peace when I'm confused I find hope when I'm let down Not in me In you Its in you  
  
I hope to loose myself for good I hope to find it in the end Not in my In you In you  
  
Its all I know Its all I know In you In you They soon reached the airport and Mimi got her bag, walking in with Matt to check in her baggage. There wasn't a crowd like the last time she left, they had said the sorrowful goodbyes the night before.  
  
"Mims.." Matt said softly, turning to look at her, "I'll e-mail you everyday ok?"  
  
She forced a small smiled and nodded, "Ill reply" She soon walked towards the terminal to board her plane. Matt gulped, feeling the stinging tears in his eyes from watching her go. She turned around once more, giving a wave and a smile before disappearing towards the plane. There's always something in the way There's always something getting through But it's not me Its you Its you  
  
You're all I know.  
  
A.N: Hee hee ok I think Ill stop here. Ill have the next chapter up soon! Please review my story! ( It would make me happy 


	11. The Best I ever Had

Matt slowly made his way over to the window, his eyes dull as if they had lost all life. In a sense, he had. His whole life he thought that he'd move on, find someone new and forget about Mimi, but that wasn't the case. He couldn't forget her. Everything about her made him happy and secure. He gulped, feeling the salty tears running down his face, blurring his vision of his angel as she waved to him from the plane window.  
  
He slowly placed his hand to the window, looking at her. She was out of reach now. He sobbed uncontrollably as the plane took off. In a rage of passion he screamed as loud as he could, slamming his fists on the fiberglass window, not able to believe he had lost her again.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned, looking to his brother with red puffy eyes flooded with tears. He suddenly wrapped his arms around T.K, clinging to him tightly as he cried.  
  
Mimi sighed sadly, leaning against the plane seat, watching the airport vanish as they soared higher into the clouds. She felt that pain of losing something once more, just as she had long ago when she first left. She frowned, covering the window so she couldn't see herself leaving.  
  
Matt was soon at his house, lying on his bed, clinging to the pillow tightly as he cried. He choked on his tears, the picture of Mimi by his side. T.k frowned, "Onii-san? Are you ok?"  
  
There was no answer, only the endless sobbing.  
  
He frowned and walked over to the living room where everyone waited, "I.. I don't think he's coming out tonight."  
  
Matt suddenly sat up, his eyes wide; he knew what he had to do. He had to be with Mimi. He dashed to the garbage can, grabbing the notebook he had thrown away and scribbled down his song's ending. He began packing his bags and the others raised a brow at hearing the ruckus.  
  
Matt grinned, walking out the front door and to his car. He wasn't going to lose her, he was going to get her and tell her how he felt. If she turned him down, at least he would know he didn't give up, and he told her.  
  
Authors Note: I know these are kind of short, but they are all leading up to a huge one- just wait! 


	12. Fear

It was a stormy night; the leaves blew wildly around Central Park. Matt looked around, his eyes filled with hope, longing, pain, sadness, and fear. He was lost and he didn't even know who or where he was anymore. He had nothing but his guitar and a beat up notebook to call his own, but he no longer cared. All he wanted was Mimi, but he didn't even know where to look for her. 

His heart sank in misery. 'Why did I come out here?' He thought sadly to himself, 'How will I find her?' He felt the tears filling his eyes and he angrily wiped them away. The emptiness in his heart was eating away at him. He could see homeless people sleeping and benches, covered in old thrown out newspapers. He didn't understand how Mimi could live in a place of such cruelty.  He kept walking, shuffling his feet against the cracked sidewalk, almost falling face first a few times before he turned, looking to a small shop. The window was glowing with the soft mellow light from the hanging lamps above and he suddenly felt his heart wrench. He saw Mimi, her pink hair curling up slightly upon her shoulders as she held a small bag in her hand. She seemed sad, and he wanted to run in there, but something held him back. She began walking toward him, not seeing him as she opened the shop door and walked out.

"M....Mimi" He stammered, his legs shaking in rhythm with the rest of his body. 

She slowly turned, her eyes lighting up as she saw him, "MATT!!" She squealed happily and ran over, hugging him tightly, "What are you doing here?"

He only gazed at her, handing her the notebook with trembling hands, "I...I finally wrote your song..."

"Matt... I don't understand..." She looked at him in confusion, slowly taking the notebook from him.

"It's the song… That I was writing when we were little... I finally finished it for you... I'm sorry it took me so long."

She smiled her cute little smile and suddenly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "Yamato Ishida… you flew all the way here from Japan, wandering around Central park... trying to find me to give me a song that you have been writing for me since we were children." She kissed his cheek gently and he blushed lightly, his eyes widening slightly.

"Y…yes I did" He stammered, not sure as to what he was supposed to do in this situation. His mind had gone off the minute he saw her and he was tongue-tied. 

"Well then," She giggled, "I guess you'll have to sing it for me" 

He looked bewildered from her words, "What?"

"You did promise to sing it for me when you were done did you not?"

"Well Yeah but…" He shifted his eyes nervously, "Here?"

"Of course."

"Mims… I…. I can't. Not here at least"

"Why not?" She raised a brow

"I…." He paused, looking deeply into her chestnut brown eyes that twinkled from the pale glow of the shop they stood in front of. Why did he always loose his nerve around her?

He could always recall watching her from afar in the Digital World. Much too shy to tell her how he really felt. Every time he had the chance, he would blow it. Just like he was doing now. There she was, waiting to hear him recite the words that it had taken him so long to place on paper. His heart was being tormented and teased, positive of what it wanted, but to afraid to act out. 

He gulped and looked to her, moving close to her. She giggled and looked at him as he took her hand in his, his guitar strapped to his shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around her small waist and pulled her extremely close to him.

"Mims…I…." He blushed 

"You what?" She seemed to purr anxiously, as though she had been waiting for the moment her entire life.

"I…will sing your song too you later" He spat out and mentally slapped himself for wussing out again.

She frowned and sighed, "Alright Yama…Come on..." She moved away, dropping his hand, "Let's go back to my house"

He nodded sadly and followed, wishing he could just tell her how he felt.


	13. Carousel

            Her house loomed above them. It really wasn't a house when one thought about it. It was more like one of the many apartment buildings that decorated the small island of Japan.

            He looked over to her, his eyes somewhat calm now, the color of an ocean after a rough storm. Her entire being was being reflected within the beautiful orbs and slowly she looked over, offering him a sweet yet simple smile. He felt his heart throb roughly in his chest as it tried desperately to escape. 

            "Here's my house" Her melodic voice echoed in his ears, and he blinked slowly, finally looking away from her and back up to the building.

            "This entire place is your house?" He said in slight bewilderment.

            She giggled slightly and smiled broadly, "No Silly. We only own a floor"

            "Oh." Was all he managed to squeak out of his lips before she took his hand and led him up the steps and inside the building.

            Once inside, Matt looked around and blinked slowly, admiring the beauty of the place. Regal furniture decorated a portion of the large space, and people sat there drinking what he assumed was coffee as they read thick books. He felt greatly out of place as he glanced at the fancy outfits most of them wore and there he stood, dressed in baggy back jeans, a pair of black and white low-top converse shoes and a which shirt with a black button up over it, which had been left unbuttoned. 

            Mimi smiled, "Come on, we'll take the elevator up to my floor." She gently led him over to the golden elevator doors and she pushed one of the buttons, instantly lighting it up. He felt his cheeks turning a bit red as he stood there with her, but he looked down to hide it, his hair falling forward slightly to help him out. 

            The doors opened and they walked in and the doors then closed slowly. Mimi touched another button, telling the elevator to go to the 23rd floor.  Matt licked his now dry lips nervously as Mimi swayed back and forth slightly as they awaited the elevator to get to her floor. The cheesy elevator music echoed in his mind and he swallowed hard. It felt like his body was drying out, and it was driving him insane. He looked back down to his shoes, cracking his knuckles nervously.

            She glanced over to him and raised a brow, "Something the matter Yama?" She asked in a sweet voice.

            He blinked, suddenly snapping out of his daze and he looked at her with those hypnotizing eyes, "No. Nothings wrong." He offered her a small smile.

            She returned the smile as a dinging sound was heard and the doors slowly opened, "Here we are" She said gleefully, pulling him into the small hall and pulling a key out of her pocket. She put it in the lock and opened the door, revealing the lavish and exquisite home she resided in.

            "Wow…" He mumbled as they walked in and he looked around. It was huge.

            She giggled, "Pretty big huh?"

            "Yeah..." He nodded, walking in and looking around after he had removed his cons which now rested next to her little pink shoes.

            "So…" She paused for a moment and looked to him, "Can you sing for me now?" 

            He looked down to her, remembering why he was here, "Yeah Mims… I can sing for you now."

            She smiled and picked up his guitar case and carried it over to a large room and she sat it down before her as she slumped onto the couch.

            He slowly followed her, kneeling down before her and getting out his guitar. He tuned it for a moment then sat in the chair across from her, looking deeply into her crimson eyes before taking a deep breath and slowly beginning to play a melodic tune.

            She listened intently, her eyes staring at him, taking in every little thing he did.

            Slowly he began singing, he voice echoing in her ears and mind, "Close your eyes And I will be swimming Lullabies fill your room And I will be singing, Singing to only you Don't forget I'll hold your head Watch the night sky fading red… But as you sleep And no one is listening I will lift you off your feet And keep you from sinking Don't you wake up yet Cause soon I'll be leaving you, But you won't be leaving me.. In the car The radio leaves me searching for your star A constellation of frustration Driving Hard Singing my thoughts back to me Like watching heartache on TV But as you sleep And no one is listening I will lift you off your feet And keep you from sinking Don't you wake up yet Cause soon I'll be leaving you But you won't be leaving me Singing my thoughts back to me Like watching heartache on TV But as you sleep And no one is listening I will lift you off your feet And keep you from sinking Don't you wake up yet Cause soon I'll be leaving you Soon I'll be leaving you…But you won't be leaving me…" He finished slowly, looking to Mimi to see her staring at him with tears in her eyes.

            "Matt… that was so beautiful." She stood up and walked over to him, standing before him.

            He slowly removed his guitar strap from his shoulder, setting it down as he looked deeply into her eyes. Slowly she walked closer and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he shut his eyes, taking in the moment, "I love you Mimi."

            A smile played itself across her lips and she looked up at him as he slowly opened his eyes to look to her, "I've been waiting years for you to tell me that."


End file.
